


Looking for an Echo

by Chimera428



Series: SuperCat Week 2 Summer 2016 Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Multi, Open Mic, SCW2, SCW2 D7, Strangers, SuperCat Week 2 Summer 2016 Alternate Universes, Supercat Week 2, University Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperCat Week 2 Summer 2016 Day 7 - Teacher AU</p><p>Literary Professor Cat Grant ends up in the university bar Noonan's at the end of prep-week to start her new tenure at National City University.  It's the only place she's been told outside of the school she should get familiar with to get a good feel for the school, some of its more outgoing teacher compliment and the heart of the student body.</p><p>What she hadn't been expecting was to be enthralled with some unknown performer at the end of the night.  </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAo1p3Ku2M4">Song Kara Sings (By Melissa Benoist)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrecking Ball

Cat Grant, newest transfer to National City University sat in her corner of the bar, keeping to the shadows so she could watch the study body mill about. Most people left her alone, there were a few brave frat boys who had attempted to buy her a drink. Until she cut them down to size quoting some article she had written prior to her tenure at NCU about the degradation of millennial men and their caveman approach to the world.

It had however earned her a drink from the older brunette woman at the bar itself who she surmised was another professor for the university. Aside from the woman's darker features, the most striking thing about her was the platinum streak of white in the midst of those sinfully dark locks of hers. Cat also noted she was given a wide berth from most of the students, save for one or two who struck up a conversation that seemed to hold the exotic woman's attention enough. Given her physique she was either a dance instructor of some form or a coach. Given that most people who rose their glasses to her were guys, who looked like they could bench press the woman with ease, she guessed coach.

Coach of what she wasn't sure, but she was assured by the Dean that she would be introduced to the majority of the staff on campus soon enough. She needed to visit the few hot spots surrounding the university, get a feel for the city surroundings and get in tune with some of her would be students.

As it was now the bar, Noonan's, was filled to the brim with all manner of people, and she noted they were all separated into their atypical groupings that everyone seemed conditioned by within their first years of high school. It always amazed her how much that carried over into college, even she had been guilty of it in her time as a student. Wrote an article on it and how despite our segues into adulthood we're all still attempting to hold onto those last vestiges of our youth and carefree outlook.

She could easily pick out the different groups, awkward freshman who stuck to their friends like glue or hid in corners away from the ruckus. Sophomores who were still trying to prove they had made it through their first year of hell. Juniors and upper class men who managed those below them and still held some level of reverence for those above them. Then of course the Seniors. Not exactly detached from the rest as much as they were already focused on making it through their final year. While still lording over their fiefdoms with their assumed well earned social stations within them.

There were others of course, your overachievers, underachievers, your athletes and their significant other trophies, and dispersed here and there were a few professors and aides who were clearly keeping tabs on the whole of the students for the coming days. As it was this was the last weekend before the official start of school. While there hadn't been classes the campus itself had been brought back to life after the summer sessions with new arrivals and returns. Dorms being filled, classes being shifted around and all manner of pre-prep before it was time to get down to business. At least for those who had that goal in mind.

Cat caught sight of the brunette again as her attention was pulled by a younger woman bringing her a drink. Her head tipped curiously as she watched the coach, as far as she knew her for now, set a hand across the younger woman's back. The pair flirted with each other rather openly to Cat's surprise as she took another sip of her drink just observing. She saw the flash of a smile and the flutter of a kiss as it was brushed across the coach's cheek causing her to light up before the younger woman drifted away drinks in hand.

Curiosity got the better of her when shouts, whistles and cheers erupted from the far corner opposite her. Students were already moving tables and chairs aside and with a small bark from the coach, the group of athletes sprung into action setting up a small stage that was built into a wall. Cat seemed impressed by the little set up, and with another cursory glance around saw the flush of pride from what she could only assume were engineering students, who were pointing out to some of the freshmen in their group the workings of that stage system.

Other students were quick to follow, probably theater or audio engineering majors who unhooked panels from the wall, pulling out speakers and wiring them through the bar without a single disruption of the surrounding patrons. There was a small ounce of feedback and a soft 'hello' before a round of whistles and shouts went up again.

Cat was distracted visually by another drink being set in front of her, the waitress leaned over, pointing out the coach who lifted her glass and winked at Cat before turning back to the stage set up with another set of loud orders that her crew immediately responded to. Cat told the waitress to thank her and offer the other woman her company should she wish it before leaning back into her worn out little booth again.

“Alright everybody!!” A tall and clearly well liked man, based on the cat calls sent his way from both men and women resounded. “It's ten o'clock on this final weekend of our summer break!” A few boos rang out followed by shouts to shut it. The banter only caused the man to smile. “For those of you who're new, I'm James.”

“Get it Olsen!” A woman shouted from somewhere in the back to a round of whistles and laughter before he held his hands up and continued.

“Thank you Lucy, quick point anyone looking for legal aid or you new law majors, Lucy is Professor Hawking's aide. Make sure you get with her before Monday. Assuming your hangover from tonight isn't too debilitating.”

He received another round of whistles and laughs. “Anyway, I usually do this at orientation but if you've made it here you're ahead of the game. Way to be prepared, you won't get any extra points for it though. One point, very important, Noonan's is a staple, a silent mascot for this university, so for those of you who don't already know, this place is to be considered hallowed ground.” He received a few jeers for that which were quickly silenced as some of the coach's group from before stood up to deal with them.

“I'm serious, they've been a part of the university since some of your professors were students just like you. You will treat it with the respect it deserves otherwise, hell week will be nothing by comparison.”

A round of shouts went up from the table of athletes to prove the point before Cat's attention was pulled by the woman who had sent her a drink from the bar standing at the edge of her table.

“You are the new one right?”

Cat swallowed, glancing to the stage as someone new got on the mic and started to address the bar, setting off what was clearly open talent mic night, then back to the tall brunette with the streak of lightning in her hair.

“Cat, Grant, yes.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I”m sorry I usually have a much better grasp of language.”

Astra grinned, sliding into the booth with Cat before looking to the stage making a loud 'woo' in their direction before taking a sip from her beer. “Astra Inze, or Coach to just about all the people here.”

Cat seemed taken aback running through all manner of articles she had read concerning the University's accolades. “The football coach.” Astra nodded. “The head football coach.” Astra's smile widened a bit and she nodded, taking another sip of her drink. “National championship four years in a row head coach?” Astra laughed and nodded again.

“They only listed you as Coach Inze in articles.”

“Yes well, it is namely about the guys on the team. That and apparently it is very difficult for some people to swallow their pride and try to gain insight from a woman about a male dominated sport.”

Cat chuckled. “Fair point. We'll have to remedy that.”

Astra grinned, taking another sip of her beer. “Let me get the season going first then maybe we'll figure something out.”

As the night progressed, the stage became a revolving door of varied forms of entertainment while the two women got to know one another. Astra was quick to outline the various groups of student body lining the room from wall to wall. They went over the list of professors, the expectancy of the next few months and how Astra now fully expected Cat to be down on the field with some of the other faculty for the homecoming game a couple of months from now.

It was nearing the midnight hour when Astra excused herself, rallying with her 'boys' for their closing performance. Though Astra had assured Cat she wouldn't miss it, even if she left a little early as it was something that the team had adopted since Astra had become their head coach. She paid her bill, or the half that the owner allowed. New professors were apparently granted a first year discount not unlike the freshmen who were offered one on food or jobs to work anything off.

She waved one final time to Astra who shouted something about seeing her on Monday but it was drowned out by the sudden roar of cheers and applause as the next person was introduced to the main stage that lasted far longer than most of the others that had been brave enough to go up. Cat heard the disjointed staccato of a song some former Disney kid turned constant headline filled the air giving a small shake of her head deciding to skip out on it.

“We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain, we jumped, never asking why.”

She nodded her thanks to a student who held the door for her as she made her way to the double exit.

“We kissed, I fell under your spell, a love no one could deny.” The room itself was nearly dead silent, any amount of conversation was either restrained to whispers or put on hold as the woman sang. “Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you.”

The voice became isolated as the inner door closed behind her, as if Cat herself was the only one being sung to in that moment.

“I came in like a wrecking ball!” Cheers erupted beyond the door, pulling Cat's attention but not enough to warrant going back into the rowdy din. “I never hit so hard in love.” She looked upward, finding the speaker as she set herself in a corner on the off chance the doors opened. Though given the shouts and whistles inside she doubted anyone was going to leave.

“All I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever did was break me, yeah, you wreck me,”

Cat took note that the wall in view of the bar was a one way, and maneuvered herself to it and in essence closer to the stage as she caught sight of the woman singing. She was completely lost in the song, and the filtered tones without the commentary of those inside the bar furthered Cat's momentary indulgence that she was indeed being serenaded.

The woman was well built, probably one of Astra's. Above average height, long blonde hair, glasses which served as a sharp juxtaposition with the raw nature with which she was singing as she came upon the bridge. Cat also noted the woman was older, not some fresh faced eighteen year old straight out of high school, which made the small chastising voice in her head quiet, some. If Cat was lucky she wouldn't even be a student, she could very well be the bar owners daughter or employee given her ease of performing on stage.

Even if she was a student, there was nothing wrong with appreciating the moment, and the voice, and the view. It was a large student body, the odds of running into the woman again were statistically going to be few and far between.

“I will always want you...I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, all I wanted was to break your walls.”

The bar erupted all over again as the woman tore into the final lament of the song, pounding her foot on the stage with a resounding thump as the bar patrons joined in with her. As the song rounded out in a repeat of the chorus nearly everyone joined in, the football team even added some kind of chant and display as she wound them up and held out the last few notes.

Cat felt her breath catch, watching in her own private booth until the outer door broke the seal and she excused herself as they rushed in.

“Hurry up the chant's about to start! It's bad luck to miss it.”

Cat slipped out the main exit, taking a minute to calm her heart and slow her breathing. She actually laughed at herself, cold hands touching the warm blush of her cheeks chalking up that unexpected attraction to the alcohol and her lack of having eaten dinner before hand.

She turned back to the bar as she heard shouting, sounding like the woman who had joined her for drinks in some language she didn't recognize before a boom of voices answered her back amidst shouts and hollers. Maybe she should have stayed if for no other reason that to be privy to whatever war chant was occurring.

Another time, another place. She shouldered her purse, keys locked in her grasp as she started down the sidewalk towards the hotel the university had secured for her while she still looked for a place for her and her son to live in the meantime. As she rounded another corner, occasionally checking her surroundings just to be sure, she heard the pounding of footsteps and a small shout from behind her.

Startled she turned, keys fisted between her fingers only to relax when, at least as far as being mugged went, but tensed just the same for an entirely different reason. Out of the shadows between the street lamps came the woman who had enraptured her not scant moments before.

Kara was panting gently, having come busting out of Noonan's after the woman she had caught on the security camera's that always played on the monitors behind the bar and for anyone performing. For some reason or another when the woman had stopped just to watch her sing she almost thought it was just because they knew the song.

When she had seen the way the unknown woman was looking at her Kara had felt an odd rush of adrenaline, despite singing in front of all those other people both known and new to her and had narrowed the focus of her performance just for the mystery woman.

Before she could have gone after her she was hoisted from the stage by her friends and bounced around just as her Aunt shouted out over the din of the bar with her now famous battle cry. Calling upon her warriors, or the university’s football team for the most part, as well as any other athlete in the bar to attention. Her Aunt Astra may've been the head football coach, but with that she was also the athletic director for the school.

Her warriors had already started taking up their stances and answering their General's battle cries when Alex had finally wrangled Kara to a corner. Somewhere between the chants of Astra and her warriors and Alex challenging her to actually have a backbone for once if she was going to put on a display like that, she had found herself chasing after the woman.

It was impossible that she was a teacher, she knew all of them given her lengthy tenure and constant shift in majors. She wasn't a student, otherwise she would've been heading towards the dormitories or offsite apartments in the same direction, even if that had been a hopeful prospect.

“Hey.” Kara panted gently was Cat looked her over.

“Hello.” Cat was thankful it was dark, hiding the flush that threatened to rise into the apples of her cheeks again.

Kara heard the chiding voice of her sister, telling her that if she were just a little braver she'd have graduated by now and wouldn't be the reigning Noonan's talent show champion every year. She stepped forward, hands lifting between them before she stopped short, practically jumping with a start as Cat tensed and backed up.

“What're you doing?” Cat asked, expression confused as her hands lifted to stop Kara near her hips without touching her.

“Just.” Kara studied the woman's features, she was even more impossibly gorgeous up close and what were the odds they'd ever see each other again. “I saw you watching me.” That was enough to disarm Cat and she felt her cheeks flush even more only to have her breath catch when Kara stepped closer. “And wanted to say thank you.” Kara’s fingers found Cat's jaw, thumbs curling around her chin in order to tip the other woman's head to the side just enough to kiss her properly.

Cat stood stunned, her mind screaming through the haze of the situation and the alcohol still in her system until her fingers found the other woman's hips and just as Kara started to pull away due to Cat's lack of response, she allowed herself one more indulgence.

Surging forward Cat caught Kara's mouth and flexed her hands around her waist, kissing her back thoroughly with the faintest flicker of the end of her tongue so as not to be forgotten before she stepped back.

Kara stood stunned, her mind screaming through the haze of the situation and the adrenaline only now ebbing from her system until she felt the other woman's thumb swiping across her mouth again.

Cat had a smirk akin to her namesake as the woman just stood there in shock, she caught the smudge of her lipstick on the other woman's mouth and reached up to thumb it away before stepping back out of arms reach.

“Goodnight Songbird.” She uttered taking one step backwards, then another before turning completely and walking towards her hotel.

Kara stood there watching her walk away, realizing all too late once she was well and truly gone she never got her name. “Goodnight, sexy lady with the green eyes. The hell is wrong with you.” She said to herself, nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard Alex shout from down the sidewalk behind her.

“C'mon baby sis, early morning!” Alex wrapped Kara up, looking down the sidewalk not seeing anything then back to Kara. “Did you forget we promised Astra we'd run with her this year for the marathon in December?”

Kara groaned, leaning into her sister and letting her lead her away. “You volunteered me.” She glanced back one last time before trudging back to Noonan's to get her things.

Monday morning came sooner than Kara had realized, still sore from the run her Aunt and Sister had put her through the day before was actually the reason behind her lateness. It had taken forever it seemed to stretch the kinks out and move without looking like some kind of marionette. She hadn't realized that Professor White had retired over the break and his replacement hadn't been hired until very nearly last minute and cursed herself for making a poor impression on their first day together. Kara had been given a list of particulars for the new Professor she was serving as TA for during what she hoped was her final senior year since changing her major. One of those particulars was a very specific latte order that was still piping hot in her hand as she rounded the corner as fast as she could muster without wincing.

“Ah there she is.” The Dean was already there with the new literature professor who Kara merely caught a patch of cream colored fabric as she disappeared into her private office area. “Nice to meet you Ms. Grant, just let Ms. Danvers here know if you need anything else.”

Kara nodded as the woman shut the door behind herself leaving her alone with her new boss essentially for the year; no doubt so they could get more acquainted and start working on the curriculum together during orientations and introductory course week before the official start of school began the week after.

She stepped forward, setting the latte on the desk and shaking her hand out a bit to try and cool it down as she tipped her head to try and see into the en suite of the Professor's office only to step back again when she heard the shuffle of the professor's heels striking the floor towards her.

“The dean says I'm already the envy of the teachers association with you as my assistant.” Cat rounded the corner of her private extension of her office not bothering to look up as she scanned over her files for the past ten years literature progression. "With White's departure all the other positions were filled before anyone could put a bid in for you it seems."

Kara for her part nearly fell over. The glasses were new, so was the sinfully tight pencil dress, black back line hose and impossibly high heels, but there was no doubt who the woman was that emerged from that side office. She swallowed visibly when Cat finally looked up from her tablet and tore her glasses off her face with enough speed to rival a fighter jet just to be sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Her tablet forgotten as she balanced herself with the flat of her hand fanning over her desk, already feeling the blush creeping into her cheeks.

Kara laughed with a quiet nervousness, her own blush bursting across her chest from beneath her sweater vest and threatening to crawl up her throat. “H-hi, I'm uh, I'm Kara.”

 

 


	2. Locked Out of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Championship Game at NCU and Kara's performing at the halftime show unbeknownst to Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again singular prompt:  
> Semi-Public Sex
> 
> My Brain - OH yeah this au... hmmm. Takes place in December of the same year as "Wrecking Ball" so about 3-4 months after we met our characters. 
> 
> [Think of the performance on this scale ;) ](http://youtu.be/U7zHHYZAIvM?t=35)
> 
> [Melissa Benoist singing Locked Out of Heaven](http://youtu.be/krxR59A3_I4?t=7%22)

“Ladies and gentlemen, students and teachers, the National City University halftime show presented by 76 will begin in five minutes. At this time we ask that you remain in your seats unless you are sensitive to flashing lights, explosions or loud noises. We will be broadcasting live thanks to our various affiliates and sponsors, the Pac-12 Conference and the National Title Showcase brought to you by HBO and ESPN. We ask that you refrain from photography and video at this time. Thank you and enjoy the show.”

Cat leaned around a few other faculty members set in front of her along the sidelines where she had been invited by Astra. Until one of the other teachers near the front spotted her and shouted her name. With a small startle, she looked overseeing one Alex Danvers waving her over. She initially declined before Alex made a face and leaned over to one of the students' Cat recognized from her class.

Within a few seconds, the sea of people parted and ushered Cat along until she was pulled up onto a small dais with Alex and a few others.

“You're going to miss the best part.”

“I've seen the team's performances on YouTube Alex.”

“Not what I'm talking about.” Alex grinned, she and Cat had become somewhat hesitant friends; though most students would swear the two hated one another. The barbs and touches of sarcasm the pair could lob at one another down a hall or across a lecture room had become a legend in its own right.

Of course, Alex was far more privy to another element concerning one Professor Cat Grant than any others were. Her sister and Cat's current TA was ridiculously stupid smitten with the woman. Alex was more than aware of just how the pair had met right before Cat started working at the University and Kara had been mortified the instant she got a break to inform her sister that she had already kissed the woman before even knowing her name.

Alex took pride in the fact Kara blamed her for that little moment of spontaneity, but after the initial awkwardness of their first meeting, Cat and Kara had fallen into the standard fare of nearly every campus derived relationship as TA and Professor.

Strictly TA and Professor.

Which Alex, and Astra both, had found to be the subject of amusement given that Kara was considered by the majority of the faculty to be more of an honorary staff member who merely had her education paid for instead of garnering a paycheck like the rest of them.

The bio-engineering adjunct, however, had additional insight into the plight her sister found herself in after so many weeks. Cat and Astra were friends, and while Astra would never betray a confidence, especially from one such as Cat, she had made a comment a week or so prior about how ridiculous Cat was being about feelings she had found herself entertaining concerning a student.

Astra being the kind of woman she was, easily figured out it was Kara. Even though Cat never mentioned a name. Alex had, in part, however, betrayed her sister's confidence by informing Astra that Kara was just as smitten with the new Professor. It wasn't as if one was married or a budding freshman, Kara could easily have a degree with the sheer amount of credits she maintained if she could just pick a major. While Cat was divorced and had been for nearly as old as her youngest son was.

Then again, Astra and Alex were both prime examples of a teacher dating a student; even if she had been a grad student at the time so it wasn't as if they were the two best opinions to be had on the subject matter. Never mind the fact that Astra was Kara's biological Aunt and looked near exactly like her mother. At least as far as from what Kara could remember before she was brought to Alex's family's doorstep.

Regardless since that point, Alex and Astra had been running what could best be described as an undercover operation trying to get the pair to realize they were both smitten for the other and should stop making themselves miserable by not taking every opportunity that arose. There had been moments for sure, shared drinks at Noonan's or grading lunches that dissolved into rounds of flirting and sessions of getting to know each other better. Although Cat and Kara would only admit that these little dates were just about improving their working relationship.

Until Astra realized Cat was far more than just slightly enamored with Kara during a dinner where all Cat could bring herself to discuss was Kara and her aunt's relationship with her and just how many members of her family worked at the University. Alex had found herself in a similar predicament and after comparing notes with each other Astra had worked on getting Kara's place b secured for this particular moment while Alex had set her mission to ensure Cat remained for the payoff.  
Cat crossed her arms over her chest, moving off balance slightly when Alex nudged her shoulder garnering a look of playful warning and Cat’s signature smirk before Alex herself turned to the field anxiously.

The stadium went pitch black a second later, the only light coming from cell phones or other devices until a booming voice broke through the air. It startled a good half of the visitors' side and Cat, while any NCU student merely started cheering with the herald. It bellowed again as a single spotlight fell on the Warriors football team’s head coach.

Astra stood center field, clad all in black, hair pulled back and mic affixed to her as she stepped out slowly. Her look was as intense as it always was, her posture broad and expressions somewhat exaggerated. The home side was already going crazy, shouting her earned moniker and calling her out as she slowly rose her arm from her side, hand facing the ceiling, the volume of the crowd only growing the higher she went.

Even Cat had to look over at Alex in surprise as she let out a monstrous shout of her own in a language Cat didn’t recognize before splitting her gaze between the field and the jumbo screens along the walls.

Her fingers splayed, arm shaking as if Astra were lifting the weight of the world in her palm until she was at the level of her heart when the roar was so deafening, the broadcasters could barely be heard by their own parent stations.

The General rose her foot and pounded down with it, hand clutching into a fist and slamming into her chest over her heart as the stadium answered in a single boom of a chant and then went silent. Astra’s mouth curled ever so slightly with a smile, features, and body turning to take in the whole of the stadium as the crowd started up again. Astra singled Alex out with a wink once she found her, causing the younger woman to beat at her chest while Cat rose both brows at the pair and their blatant display. Astra’s fist drew away, opening up as she signaled the home side and pounded into her chest again sending another booming chant through the crowd before she started up.

Her voice came across like some great Amazonian warrior, the entire body of NCU students and even some of the faculty matching her word for word with her display under their breaths. Upon the third pound into her chest, the lights came up fully, exposing the complement of students who had volunteered for the show dressed in the school’s colors; painted and armored up like their mascot’s namesake.

As a single force, they moved forward towards the visitors' side, led by the General, chanting and shouting, booming across the stadium as they moved in perfect, intimidating unison. The group came together like a kind of symphony not only in voice but with various parts of their bodies. Each element representing a different instrument, hands, arms, legs, feet, voice, eyes, tongue and the entire unit as a whole combining to express courage and prowess, challenging their opponent and their complement, joy at the family of warriors they were and that the entirety of NCU belonged to; along with all manner of other feelings relevant to rally for their championship game.

Astra broke from the group, weaving through her warriors, roaring her words at them before they answered back just as fiercely, along with half the stadium. She got down in their faces, making a huge display as the group rose from the ground like some kind of Phoenix from the ashes. As her commands increased so did the volume until the audience caught it, a single flame in the din of the shadows racing across the field towards her.

She wove her way back to the front, sending the audience into a round of cheers and stomps and pounding against the stadium walls as she was handed the spear, its end burning high as she raised it up and let out her final chant before stabbing the thing into the ground, sending the student compliment with her to one knee as the stadium answered with a single sonic boom of a sound before going silent and plunging everyone into darkness again.

After a few moments, the lights rose to a dim haze, cheers, and shouts echoing about the stadium.

“Ladies and Gentlemen NCU's own head coach, Astra “The General” Inze!” The crowd went nuts again as she walked across the field back to the home side and disappeared down the tunnel leading into the locker room without so much as a wave for the remainder of the half-time performance. Already the sound of drums beating and shouts from the field were billowing out sending the stadium-goers into another frenzy of cheer and noise.

“Performing their field show for your entertainment tonight, please welcome the National City University Warriors Marching Band accompanied by the National City University's Amazons!!”

Once they were announced the band was in motion, cymbals and all manner of instruments building upon a cacophony of sound as they weaved across the field to get into position around a small stage that had been erected while Astra was making her way off the field prior.

The drum line wove through the rest of the band, pounding and beating away at their own instruments and their neighbors as the crowd cheered away. At first, it was just trills and runs across snares before the rest of the line started to join in to form a cohesive sound. Already they began their display. Bending and weaving in counter unison, crashing cymbals as they solidified the beat for the rest of the band through snares, rich toms, and huge bass drums.

Until the snare line came together, pounding away at a blistering crescendo of creative rudiments until fireworks went off and the rest of the band came in on a high pitched note of brass instruments. The entire complement of the band bounced around, edging into their respective places as smoke lines littered the sky and fog curled up on the stage as they hit the second note. Already the siren blares and cowbell for their song choice set the students on edge, knowing what was coming.

The NCU Amazon’s wove through the band members, sashaying onto the stage as the third note was played, dressed in the rich emeralds of the school’s colors and glittering like a handful of precious gems as they took their places while the stage lights rose up into the air. Each note the band played was louder than the first and held just a second or two longer than the one before in order to build up the anticipation of the crowd.

Cat actually cheered, and Alex couldn’t help but grin at her as she waited, knowing exactly what was coming. As a point she leaned over, this time her arms crossed over her chest.

“-This- is the best part.”

Cat looked over at her confused until she heard the count, knowing whose voice it belonged to before she ever even saw the woman.

“ONE, TWO!” The band actually stopped dead for emphasis, leaving Kara’s voice and the smack of the drum line to maintain the beat to filter into the stadium.

“ONE TWO THREE!” Kara erupted from somewhere underneath the stage, fog parting as she dug four-inch heeled boots that came up to her knees into the stage as the opening notes of “Locked Out of Heaven” filled the air.

Alex thought she was going to fall over right there, Cat’s mouth actually fell open and with a hand over her mouth, Alex hid her grin.

“-Swimming in your world is something spiritual…”

Kara stood at the apex of the stage, facing the home side, she was in nothing but a rich amethyst sequined leotard with only one sleeve while her other shoulder and arm were left bare, the matching fur spencer jacket barely curving past her ribs as it bounced around while she moved.

“Cause your sex takes me to par-a-dise...”

Her hair was done up in a faux hawk and her make-up exaggerated no doubt for the show but she certainly looked nothing like the mild-mannered, nervous assistant who had a fondness for sweater sets.

“Cause you make me feel like… I’ve been locked out of heaven..” Kara moved along the stage to the song, her jacket forgotten, mimicking half the moves the Amazons along stage around her did, as the band moved in a solid unit into varied formations driven by the music.

Cat actually grabbed at the edges of her coat and Alex had to fight the urge to say anything more as she tried to look back on stage at her sister. Only to find Cat’s reactions that much more entertaining. The woman’s chest was obviously flush, her throat alone betrayed that element, and her eyes were easily tracking Kara’s movements as she worked the stage like she had been born on it.

The crowd was up on their feet, pounding the bleachers to the beat, singing along while others shouted and cheered for Kara as she wove the words of the song perfectly with the more brassy arrangement provided by the marching band.

“Can’t I just stay here, spend the rest of my days here? OOoooh whoaaa!”

She came up the middle of the Amazons, hips weaving this way and that, one arm out as she made her way between each one, using their tableau's to lean, bend or rub herself against as she continued to fill the stadium with her voice.

Once they reached the bridge the volume quieted down, leaving Kara’s voice alone to really show its range as the band members slowly lowered themselves to the ground on one knee or bent backward in near impossible arcs until the only echo of sound was Kara’s voice.

Cat actually held her breath, edging closer on the dais she was standing on as Kara seemed to lose herself to that one moment, scanning the crowd after the first held note until Kara found her.

“You make me feel like….. I’ve been locked out of hea-ven.” She bent herself back with the note against one of the Amazon’s, eyes never leaving Cat. Although to most people on the screens, it looked as if she was merely showing off for the cameras trained on her.

“For too long.” She trilled the note, making it sound like a series of oh’s as her free hand wrapped around the mic stand from behind her while she stayed trained on Cat, utilizing the misdirection to her advantage. “For too lo-oh-oh-ohng…”

“Yeah, you make me feel like….” As soon as she hit the word "feel" the drum line started up again, thumping away to the now sinful beat as each band member undulated to the rhythm. Each Amazon was paired up, matching the motions of the band in waves of movement as they rode, ground and weaved against one another.

Kara had her legs spread at the top portion of the stage, centered and near the edge, the grip of her free hand around the stand, the base pounding her frustration out along with the beat between her feet as she rolled her body like one would against a lover. Riding the thin pole forward, her hips thrust hard on every other downbeat, bent knees adding that much more motion to her gyrations

“I’ve been locked out of hea-ven…”

Her expression was dangerous, giving so much away with its wanton openness, eyes blazing into the Professor across the field. Holding out each series of oh’s as if she were in the throes of passion and yet frustrated because in all actuality she wasn’t.

Before Cat knew it the song was coming to an end, the last breathy ‘oh’ coming out more like an ‘unf’ as Kara pushed the stand over and the band itself came down from its jump into the air with the sound and pretended to faint.

Kara stood in profile solo, like some kind of broken warrior, chest rising and falling visibly with her efforts as the stadium erupted loud enough to deafen anyone not wearing protection. Her sun-bright smile broke across her features a moment or two later with the jubilation of the crowd before she was swept up in a rush of the other women on stage in hugs and clear praise for her performance before they all followed her down the short steps and off the main field.

A series of sharp whistles blew and with each one a section of the band rose up effortlessly and once complete they played themselves off and back down the tunnel followed by the Amazons.

Kara, pulled her coat back over her shoulders, not feeling the chill in the slightest as she tracked over to Alex, plenty of people conveying their awe at her performance. With a stretch and wiggle of her fingers, Alex rolled her eyes and pulled Kara up on the small dais with her, hugging her tight before shoving her playfully.

“That was ridiculous!”

“Ridiculously awesome!' Kara bounced, her glasses handed over as she put them back on and blinked to adjust her vision before glancing around.

“She's gone.” Alex allowed after a minute hating the fallen expression that overcame Kara's face for a half second, forcing her shoulders to drop. Alex shifted her jaw slightly, nudging her sister with her shoulder. The smile Kara answered the movement back with not reaching her eyes.

They stood like that for another minute, Kara hugging her jacket closer until she heard the resounding 'ah-ooh!' from deep in the tunnels, seeing Astra running out ahead of her team back in her usual black pants and team polo the coaching staff wore, her emerald windbreaker seeming like a cape in her wake.

Kara leaned over to Alex then. “How hard is it for you to just stand here?”

Alex smirked, knowing her sister was trying to rib her but Kara’s heart just wasn't in it. “And not admire the view? For shame.”

Kara chuckled lightly before shuffling her feet a bit. “I'm going to go change.”

Alex looked over at her sister, concerning flickering across her features. “Anything I can do?”

Kara shook her head, giving a tight-lipped smile before hopping down effortlessly despite being in the boots she was in. “I'll be back.” There was a maybe in her tone that she didn't voice and Alex knew better than anyone Kara would be back in her apartment within the hour and not bother sticking around for the rest of the game.

“Kara?” Her sister stopped and turned, looking up the single step of the faculty dais with a questioning look. “Don't hesitate to call or whatever, I know, you know.” Alex gestured aimlessly towards herself and Astra, “but I'll come over, bring pizza or something.”

Kara shook her head, stepping back over to her sister who bent down and wrapped her up in a firm hug. She murmured something about just wanting Kara to be happy and that she was worried about her and Kara nodded against her shoulder before they parted.

Her heels clacked soundly on the concrete as Kara made her way into the tunnels beneath the stadium seats. The majority of people attending the game were already back in their seats leaving various stadium personnel to man their now vacant stations and the cleaning crew to tidy up until the next break in the game.

She heard the building roar of the crowd until they let out the typical war cry to every kick off as the second half got underway and she contemplated skipping the changing room, knowing she could just text Alex to get her things if she just went home now.

Without a misstep, despite the height of her boots, she rounded a corner into the more secluded area reserved for staff or VIP members and the changing areas. Only to have her arm grabbed around her bicep throwing her gait off as her back found a wall. Her hands were in fists a half second later, bracing herself for a fight, only to feel the provocation of the actions drain out of her in an instant.

“Ms. Grant?!” She panted, letting out a sigh of relief, letting her arms lower back down, one hand settling around her solar plexus to calm her nerves only to feel her back pressing against the hard wall when the Professor threatened closer.

“Did you mean that?”

Kara looked confused, brow raising high as Cat wavered even closer to her, glancing down at her mouth then back up again. “Mean, what?”

“That display wasn’t just for the rest of the student body Kara,” Cat warned, an odd expression drifting across her features before she took a step back. They stared at one another for a few countless heartbeats until Cat faltered and dipped her features away to turn. Afraid Cat was going to bolt with nothing else spoken between them, Kara rushed forward not realizing the hand she placed on Cat's arm would be their undoing.

In a split second Cat was on her, pressing Kara against the concrete wall as if she were using the other woman to keep it from crumbling. They were a mess of limbs and a clash of teeth and tongues each struggling to give up or take control.

Cats hands fisted in the thick fur of Kara's jacket, pulling her closer while pressing her entire body flush against the other woman. Kara's hands slid and flexed around Cat’s sides, following the contours of her body until Cat groaned into her mouth as Kara palmed the curves below her waist and pulled the other woman impossibly closer.

Cat practically buried herself within the other woman. The scrape of Kara's sinfully tall boots coupled with her surprised whimper as her legs were nudged apart with a well-placed swipe of Cat’s foot fueled her onwards. To her surprise, Kara rolled her hips down and into Cat’s body. Hands kneading firmly as Kara struggled with the seam of Cat’s pants only to be met with a sharp hiss and a bite to Kara's bottom lip, resulting in a far more arduous groan.

“Fuck, your hands are freezing.” Cats words were out in a rush, caught between Kara’s lips and Cat’s tongue before Kara let out a squeak that was swallowed up by Cats mouth.

Kara felt shivers run through her body both from the heat burning through her and the icy bite of Cat’s hands across the exposed plain of her chest. The thin sequined material providing only a whisper of a barrier as the other woman kneaded her curves in opposing waves to her own undulations.

Cat arched her hips forward, pressing Kara harder into the wall sacrificing her grip and giving Kara the upper hand. With another resounding scrape, Kara hooked her heel around Cats leg, throwing her off balance enough for Kara to secure her weight and reverse their positions.

Kara pushed Cats body into the wall, hastily wrapping a strong arm under Cat's thigh in order to pull the limb around her waist and ease Cats weight into the cradle of her hips as she rocked up and forced her onto the ball of one foot. Cat threaded her hands in Kara's hair, anchoring herself with a surprised moan, the muscles in her extended leg screaming at the delicious stretch until Kara's other arm ushered it up and behind her back.

Kara bent away, knees brushing the concrete column as Cat adjusted herself, thighs flexing with her movement until Kara's mouth tore away from her own and burned a wet trail across her throat. Cat let out an incredulous 'unf’ of a sound as her back hit the wall when Kara straightened and squared her stance. One arm wrapped around Kara's shoulders as the other hooked under the other woman's arm for leverage.

Kara's breath was scorching against her already feverish skin, the trails Kara's tongue had made prickling to a new life as the air chilled them. Cat dug her nails into a bare shoulder as her hips pitched and dug down into every sinful, amatory fluctuation of Kara's body upwards against her. The unforgiving wall clawed at her clothes, rasping away at her skin with each of Kara's thrusts as she held on. Deceptively strong hands surrounded her hips, thumbs kneading at her abdomen as Kara held her firmly, building a dangerous friction between them.

Cat’s head fell forward, a sharp gasp breaking between them when Kara felt the other woman's body tense and lock up. Cat’s features brushed against her own, mouth still broken apart in silence as a series of involuntary tremors that echoed through Kara's entire being tore their way through the woman wrapped around her.

“Kara..?” Cat’s voice was nearly an octave lower against Kara's ear, surrounded by pants and whimpers from the both of them. “Kara..please?” She begged, voice broken and raw coupled with another heady groan as Kara rolled her hips up into her; Cat never begged, ever. Teeth teased Cats throat, a velvety tongue soothing the skin thereafter until the other woman caught the full weight of Cat’s questioning plea.

Kara tipped her head back, eyes dark and cheeks flushed, her body easing the arduous rhythm she had been driving herself with as Cat waited breathlessly. She braced Cat against the wall with her body, lifting her trembling, desire laced fingers to Cat's lips, tracing their contour; only to be rewarded with the barest flutter of Cat's tongue

“It was for you.” Kara’s voice wavered, her eyes nearly green in their ardor as the two women breathed each other in. The weight of their immediate situation slammed into her then. Cat was disheveled, her shirt and pants were undone, hair caught on the rough stone behind her head, skin flushed and wet, straddled against Kara's waist. Her own jacket was around the bend of her arms, leotard pulled down from her shoulder leaving her on the verge of topless. Her hair had fallen and was acting like a veil of modesty over the welts Cat had dug into her shoulder and clawed into her back.

“I.. I'm sorry I.. That's not how.. Where... Did you…?”

Cat's mouth was on hers again, lips trembling and lacking the strength from mere seconds before as her arms tightened around Kara fiercely.

“Don't,” Cat spoke around the gentle pressure of her teeth against Kara's bottom lip. “Set me down yet. I won't be able to stand.” Kara only pressed closer, drawing another deeply rooted sound of her desires from Cat's body. Cat flexed her thighs around Kara's waist again, hands dragging the plush coat from her arms and back over her shoulders, cocooning the two of them in the density of the fur.

“Are you alright?” Kara whispered, eyes trying to search out Cat's as she nodded a few times over before looking down at her.

“More than…” A ghost of a frown entangled with an equally minimal pout fluttered across Cat's mouth. She felt no falter or lessening of Kara's strength, which spurred a whole other round of libidinous thoughts through her mind. Kara's adrenaline from performing had undoubtedly left her or, at the very least, been sapped by now. Not to mention how wound up she must be; balanced on an edge that Cat herself had already fallen over, much to her own surprise. The fact Kara was still standing, holding Cat up without a struggle was amazing in and of itself. The realization that she was willingly putting her own wants and needs aside because Cat's had seemingly been met was something Cat needed to remedy right now.

“You're not.” Cat murmured, feeling Kara's grip shift slightly.

“I… it's ok…”

Their indulgence of unrestrained carnal urges had been whisked away from Kara’s expression, replaced for consequence laden reality. When Cat considered going back, if it were even possible, to the way they were just as early as this morning in her office, she knew not only that it wasn't an option, but that a greater part of her refused to even entertain the thought.

Cat shifted her weight, signaling Kara that it was ok to ease her back down although the other woman's hands remained steady on her waist just in case. Which provided the perfect opportunity to prove Kara's rampant and easily read thoughts racing through her eyes absolutely wrong. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to go forward, with Kara were she herself willing, and look back merely as a grateful talking point of how long it had taken the two of them to finally take a dive.

Lithe fingers wrapped around Kara's wrists, easing her touch away with a moment of reluctance. She didn't bother with her shirt or her waistband as she fanned Kara's hand against the concrete beneath her own. With the ease of a dancer, she stepped out from the protective cage of Kara's arms. Body brushing against Kara's to maintain contact as she stepped behind her, only to press herself against the other woman forcing Kara to brace herself on the stone.

“No, it's not.” Cat's voice was laced with a growl, as if ready to fight the Moon and Sun for Kara against whoever had made her feel as such before now. “You should be appreciated,” Kara let out a gasp as Cat pushed her hips into her from behind. “Wanted…”

Kara let out another, painfully amorous groan as Cats hand pressed against her chest, pulling her leotard down in the process.

“Even… loved.” Cat husked, as Kara pressed back against her, biting back another moan as Cats fingers split the seam of her suit around her hip.

“C-cat you don't, ohgod.” Kara's hands flattened against the wall as her head fell forward with the touch of cold fingers against her exposed skin. “Don't have to if-”

“I want to.” Cat’s voice was absolute, hot and breathless against the back of Kara's neck.

Kara lulled her head back against Cat's shoulder as the woman pressed against her from behind again. “Not...If... you don't mean it.”

Cat eased the pressure of her body, a hand sliding up to wrap around Kara's throat gently as she guided her head to the side making sure Kara could see the look in her eyes before she dared to speak again.

“I want you, Kara, I've wanted you for longer than I can admit.” Kara's breathy whimper and flutter of her lashes earned the woman a tender kiss against her temple. “I mean every word of that, and I promise you my intentions are to never let you go… but only if you want that… and me and not just some torrid cliche, but something so much more”

Kara's hand found her wrist, flexing tightly. “I want more… with you”

Cat nodded gently, easing her hold in order to let Kara free until the other woman's hand slid over her own beneath Kara’s suit and urged her lower before curling both of their fingers inside herself.

Cat wasn't sure, in that moment, who was louder between them, but with one roll of Kara's hips, she surged forward, eliciting another, darker moan from the woman trapped between herself and the wall.

Kara tried to keep herself upright, hips bouncing of their own volition as Cat moved within her. Kara's free hand frantically sought out Cat's own, securing it over her mouth just as her frame seized, muffling her cries between the woman's fingers while her head bent back hard against Cat's shoulder and her body quaked.

**\-------**

“I’m telling you, Astra, Kara was beside herself and she hasn’t answered her phone since she left the field last night.”

Astra stood in the hallway of Kara’s apartment, aviators pressed tightly over her eyes while Alex continued to work the lock of her sister's apartment door.

“This does not give you significant cause to just barge into her apartment my Brave but oh so misguided one…”

The door gave way and Alex pushed inside, Astra close behind but with a much more reserved pace.

“You said yourself that-”

“Cat!”

“- hadn’t answered….” Alex’s words halted and Astra was right beside her lover, both women turning towards Kara’s bedroom. Kara’s very open bedroom.

In a split second they were in the hallway again, Astra easing the door shut behind herself while Alex was held aloft in the other woman’s strong grip but the damage was already done given her lovers expression.

Alex drew a breath as Astra’s other arm wrapped around her, keeping her from the ground only to hear Kara cry out beyond the door followed with an equally satisfied trickle of laughter from Cat.

“You deserved that.” Astra spoke as they rushed down the hallway and into the stairwell.

“WHAT?!” Alex struggled until Astra set her down on a landing, grabbing her arm before she could get too far ahead of her. “ How do I deserve that image burned into my-”

Astra turned then, pushing Alex back into the nearest wall with a sly grin, one finger hooking around the center of her sunglasses to cast a pointed look at the other woman. “Because Kara has her own burned into hers…” She left a swift kiss on Alex’s lips then before pushing her shades up. “Or did you forget the time she walked in on us in the teacher's’ lounge?”

Alex couldn’t argue with that, despite her attempt to try. “But that-”

“You’ll live.”

 


End file.
